phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MysteriousForce
http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferbenespanol/es/images/e/ea/Twilight_sparkle_readf.jpg http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/d/d7/2nd_dimension_candace_small.png HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Phineas-And-Ferb-Across-The-1st-And-2nd-Dimensions.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 15:36, October 26, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Heads up We don't add links on the beginning paragraphs for episodes. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Not sure I seen it, and it's kinda complicated to explain and very confusing about the goth store and the "whatever" catchphrase that you are referring about it. I probably think it should be remove since Vanessa didn't appear in this episode and well as the the store is called whatever that doesn't mean that it related, really it's really confusing if we should keep it or not. PS - You can't put links on the episode plot. Patrickau 26 16:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat I banned you and promptly unbanned you to see if it will work. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 01:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC)20:29 - Answer - Hi!, actually, I undid the vandalism, I renamed that random thing to Big Ideas!.Invasor Zim 10 02:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) - - HELP - I HAVE A PROBLEM: IDK WHAT I MADE IN THE PAGE "GOOD KING WENCESLAS" IT'S BROKEN... AND I CANNOT SEND U A MESSAGE SO I WRITE IT THERE... PLEASE HELP- TROLY. - Trolypac - - Requiem - - Hi! Well, here's a succint guide to rip-off the preotection. If you don't understand or want more detail, just tell me! - - Use Requiem 1.8.8 (google for it) and iTunes 8.0.1 with the permition to play the video. You may install that iTunes version I told you in a different computer from the one in which you bought the episodes. Then, you open the episodes in Requiem, wich is a really simple program (it requires Java) and set the output the .m4v extension and the file name of your prefference. Just click the little lock icon and voilà! It'll save the un-protected version where you set it for. Sorry for my bad english 23:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) - - Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 - Issue 56: November 16, 2011 - - Re: No, but yeah... - - Well, Jacob has composed almost every song, so I wouldn't bother, but, no prob. :) [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 23:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) - - HD pictures - Don't worry it's okay, you were just upload a better picture of the without the Disney logo anyway. So it's okay what you are doing, especially with the list of songs order what you just did earlier. Patrickau 26 01:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) - - Images - For future references, please use .jpg rather than .png as stated here. That way, you can use the "upload new version" feature and the images will use less memory. —Michael.F 02:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) - - : An extra for your contributions on song pages. —Michael.F 04:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) - - Error Future Danville - - Why did you undo mine? OK: Let me explain this in plain English. The error asks why Major Monogram didn't just replace Perry with another agent? Well, it IS a bit odd, but it can be explained offscreen easily. When Perry was assigned to The Regurgitator, Agent S was assigned to Doofenshmirtz. Now that Perry is unavalible, it seems that Agent S would be reassigned to Doofenscmirtz. Given the slow speed of a snail, Doofenschmirtz might be able to complete his plains bewfore Agent S can arrive. Doof becomes emperor because Agent S is not as effective as Perry. I'm not saying this actually happened or is canon. But it COULD have happened and there would be no error. Either that part should be removed from the error section or this should be added as a qualifier. For instance, the origin of the the time machine is mysterious and appears to be an error. I added the qualifier that perhaps Onias build an unfinished prototype, to be left in the museum later, and a complete one he took to the future. Since corndogs were invented, he stayed leaving the other behind. So the roigin of the time machine appears to be an error, unless this simple offscreen explination is true. 17:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) - - Template date - - Please remember to put the date on templates. That would be appreciated. Thanks. 05:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) - - Please can you upload Ferb Latin as a torrent ad then send me the link to download - - and you have watched the Doof Dynasty on Youtube - - It was uploaded by me :I wish I could give you Ferb Latin, but the images I got were from YouTube, I believe the user Diovos did it, as the YouTube account is similar to his name, good luck and thanks for the uploads. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 19:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for remembering the date; however it's written like this: . Please don't undo this message. And why is that other message up there? 00:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) U are going to be Happy - - U are going to be happy...guess which song won the Spanish Cliptastic Countdown 2? PAC O'er and Out! 23:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) - - Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 - Issue 57: December 1, 2011 - - Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 - Issue 57: December 1, 2011 - - Question about Pictures - Where do you get all the pictures you upload to the wiki Because I wanted to try and find some pictures. Please and Thank You Zannabanna 13:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) - - Thanks for the help! :D --Zannabanna 21:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) - - You're welcome! - - I'm glad to help you and this wiki! ;) Best, 19:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) - - Picture - Okay, sorry I didn't know that, I'll take permission next time (: - - PandF785 06:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) - - More iTunes screencap advice - You think you can find more screencaps on iTunes for the pictures we find, especially those from Flop Starz and Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown? I need 'em! Will you help? Pleeeeeeease? Happy2432 22:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) - - That's okay, I believe you. - - Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 - Issue 58: December 16, 2011 - - I had I Scream You Scream so I uploaded the images for that episode, just thought I would let you know. - - Olithe1st 08:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) - - Phineaszam again - - Oh, no, you understood it wrong. He wasn't banned because of that "competition" that I, personally, don't take part. My only desire is our wiki growing and one day being like this one. So... he was banned for many other reasons: he's less than 13, he refuse to hear us in many situations and usually spam on the chat. Matheusoares is upset because he had a lot of work with the gallery and Phineaszam just copied it all. Well, there is fair use, but... I still think that's unfair with him. I hope you undertand that his block isn't in any away linked with this wiki. Best, Diovos (talk page) - - Mediawiki reply - Sorry, I'm not much good at that media style wiki, I'm just good at guarding this place here. Try asking "RRabbit42" or "Topher208", they know more about that than me. Patrickau 26 08:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) NASCARfan0001 03:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Honestly,why do you guys think of this now what's wrong with my dang 12 year old age,I'm not much of a chi;d as you guys think I amNASCARfan0001 03:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Just a quick question, what do you use to take screenshots? Thanks Olithe1st 21:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) New Phineas and Ferb episodes Here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVHigrDQ3n4 Stop SOPA! 05:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) it was nice to have met you!!! Josie (Josielovesphineasandferb 21:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC)) Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Question How did u do to have the 2nd-Dimension Candace in ur user page? I tried to do it with Doof; and, you can see in my user page how it was...could you fix it for me?; pd. Which hour are you going to be in the chat...I will be since 13:00 pm. Spanish time to 16:00 Spanish time.- See you then. bye and thanks...PAC Cambio y corto! 10:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Patch you worked on so many galleries so I give you this. --IanPlaystationNerd 17:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights Rollback rights have been approved. If you have an area of the wiki you'd like to focus on, you can note that in the Dividing up the Recent Changes Patrol forum. There is also a and an that will provide more information. Let me know if you have any other questions. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Listen, I haven't heard from you updating the Flop Starz photos. If you are away or doing something else, Olithe1st will take over. Fear Not! 20:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Spanish Wiki Hi, I took a look at the Spanish Wiki, you're right, it's a mess. I don't have a lot of time between wiki projects, but I'll try and help as much as possible. Also, did you and other administrators gather to talk to the Spanish Wiki yet? I was told my services would be wanted, but never got any answer. Please answer this. Thanks, Grubbbles 01:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Phineas and Ferb episodes They are finally on I-Tunes. Both Bully Bromance Break Up/Let's Bounce, and The Doonkleberry Imperative/Quietest Day Ever. They are with another episode that was ran a different time. That is why I-Tunes didn't have them. Quietest Day Ever is with Bully Bromance Breakup, while Let's Bounce is with The Doonkleberry Imperative. Yay for 9000 edits! Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 22:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Ayuda Turen me tendió una trampa, y me está acusando que Vanessa 20 y yo somos la misma persona Geraz en su muro tiene la verdad, me puedes desbloquear, desbanear, y darme la burocracia, te prometo que sólo la burocracia tendré, pero no le digas a nadie. Phineas990 00:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Listen, I know you're on FIM wiki now, but...you wouldn't mind asking the person who blocked me to unblock me, would you? I want him to know I'm sorry for the constand bad things I did and will be more careful from than on. Please, will you ask him for me? Fear Not! 23:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Hey I'm codeing and I need to know how to create a count down clock can you help? 14:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012 Chatmod rights request The voting on your request for chat moderator rights has been completed. Your request has been approved and the chatmod rights have been activated. If you haven't read them already, you might want to read the Chat behavior and guidelines and the chat administration pages. Let me know if you have any questions. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC)